


The Stars Are Little Shits

by PurpleMango



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Bucky Barnes is a king, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Kings & Queens, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Magic-Users, Natasha & Clint are siblings, Oblivious Natasha Romanov, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sorcerers, Tony the troublemaker prince, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMango/pseuds/PurpleMango
Summary: When Natasha turned 20 and Clint 19, they woke up to watch the stars and wish each other happy birthday… and found that they had similar markings.Alchemy markings.They’d heard the fairy tales, the rumors, the exaggerated stories. The name repeated as they grew up, always in hushed voices. Canes Venatici.The special people that were granted magic from the stars, blessed with extraordinary powers, on one condition.They had to obey they king of their kingdoms. Protect the throne.Clint and Natasha both agreed not to show anyone the markings.





	1. Yeah, No. I Don't Think So.

It was a position that no one had filled in quite a long time. It had not been filled since the former king’s reign, when it was a highly sought after position by many pretty young girls.

The king’s royal concubine. 

The past king was a fan of having a large amount girls in his harem and they rotated every once and awhile depending on his mood, but the current king seemed to have no such interest. Sure, the new King  _ had  _ a harem, but there were stories that he never even spent time with them. 

Altogether he was a good King (and no one dared say otherwise) but he was quiet and kept to himself, unlike his father before him. He made the kingdom a better place to live in by improving education and the living standards, so no one complained too much though.

His younger brother, the prince, was much more like the former king. He liked his women and his riches; both of which he would usually indulge in at the same time. The kingdom put up with his arrogant behavior, but secretly, we all wished he would grow to be more like his brother, the king.

The third in the line for the throne was actually the oldest, but when the old king died he decided to travel instead of taking the throne. The stories told about him where either very respectful or downright spiteful, but the kingdom didn't see him much anyway, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

 

Natasha hadn’t asked for this. She hadn’t grown up wanting to be a princess like all the other girls in her grade. She didn’t wish to be carried off by a handsome price.

She just wanted her dad to come home.

She wanted her mom to pay attention to her and her younger brother, Clint.

But her dad had died at war, and her mother immersed herself in painting, so Natasha and Clint were left on their own.

 

Natasha and Clint spent most of their summers out by the abandoned town of Lingmell.  They would sit in a secret room of the abandoned grand library they’d found when exploring, reading and talking until the sun went down, forcing them to go seek refuge back in their house.

The old king had gone to war with a neighboring county, the conflict resulting in one of the main towns on the outskirts of the capital being set on fire and left to burn. The fire reached the grand library, the second biggest library in the county, before the king ordered it be stopped. 

No one came to the town anymore, so it became the perfect place for their secret hideout. It seemed to be some type of secret room of the great library that was undamaged and filled with a lon of large textbooks and manuscripts. Clint and Natasha had spent most of their long summer days lamenting over the ancient texts, learning the different languages and practicing the long forgotten rituals in the scrolls.

 

Natasha shut the door to the small cottage quietly behind Clint, holding up her finger to her lips and peaking around the corner. They’d been stuck at school all day, some mandated test for everyone between the ages of 17 and 20.

Just as she thought. Their mom was painting, concentrating on thin, extremely precise brushstrokes and both of them knew better to interrupt her. As an artist for the palace, she worked day and night to get the colors and designs just right. 

She waved her hand at Clint. They dropped their bags off inside, creeping out the door once more. 

Natasha mulled over the question that was digging into her brain, choosing to stay silent as they walked across the large field, towards the abandoned town. It wasn't until they could see the charred remains of the tall church, that she spoke. “Hey Clint?” 

She knew he was right behind her, balancing on the log that they used as a bridge over a deep channel of water that served as the border of town. She jumped off the log onto the other bank of the river, holding out her hand for him.

Clint took the hand, taking a graceful leap so he stood next to her. “Yeah Nat? What’s on your mind?”

“The test. It’s been bothering me.” She paused. “Like how it asked about our family, or how the teacher couldn't tell us what it was for…”

Clint snorted. “I forgot how paranoid you are.”

She raised an eyebrow at her brother. “That’s so hypocritical I’m not even going to justify it with a response.” 

“I’m not paranoid!”

“You won’t shut up about the million different conspiracy theories you have!”

Clint glared at her. “They aren’t conspiracy theories. We  _ all  _ know that the king is actually a puppet for a group of aliens.”

Natasha just shook her head and brushed off her feelings of unease.

 

Technically they weren't normal teenagers. And no, it wasn’t because they were outcasts… but that was part of the outcome.

No, Natasha had red hair. 

Red hair wasn’t common in the whole three continents, so she never had an answer for the people who asked why her hair was red. She just was born like that.

Just like the way Clint’s eyes would flash purple when he was really mad.

And when Natasha turned 20 and Clint 19, they woke up to watch the stars and wish each other happy birthday… and found that they had similar markings.

Alchemy markings.

They’d heard the fairy tales, the rumors, the exaggerated stories. The name repeated as they grew up, always in hushed voices. Canes Venatici.

The special people that were granted magic from the stars, blessed with extraordinary powers, on one condition. 

They had to obey they king of their kingdoms. Protect the throne.

Clint and Natasha both agreed not to show anyone the markings.

 

He wouldn't stop laughing. Apparently this was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. 

Personally, Natasha didn't think it was that amusing.

“Clint.” 

He didn't stop. 

“Stop it.” 

Still nothing. 

“CLINT!” 

He gasped for air, still grinning. “What?” 

His smile was infectious, but she fought the curling up of her lips, instead gesturing to the large carriage they were still standing in front of. “If this is a joke, then why does the carriage have the official seal on the door, and why is no one else laughing with you?” 

Clint frowned slightly, doubt creeping into his eyes as he looked from the posh man sitting inside the open door of the carriage, to the armed bodyguards. “Yeah, you’re right Nat. Why  _ is  _ no one else laughing? I mean, that was hilarious, what with the part of us being chosen to be consorts for the-...” He stopped, his eyes widening.

Natasha grimaced, before turning to the man in the carriage who she thought was the Duke. “We would like to formally refuse your offer. This is in accordance with the law in sector 3 of the Court Blood Regulations, which states that both me and my brother can refuse your offer, since we are free citizens without any misdemeanors.”

The man looked positively astounded. “How-” He scowled, before shaking his head.  “Nevermind that... you are still in care of your mother, yes?”

Natasha glared at him, knowing what he was playing at, but Clint nodded, confused. “Yeah…. Why?”

“She is a worker of the king, and therefore-”

“-We are already property of the court?” She cut the man off. “Is that what you were going to say?” Her voice was cold, narrowed eyes making the guards shift uneasily. She smiled thinly, imagining gutting him. 

The guards stepped closer to the man, and Clint put a hand on his arm. 

She looked at him. 

He gave her a worried smile and she covered his hand with her own in reassurance. “Sorry to say so, but you missed something in your extensive research.”

The man snorted. “No I didn’t! You have no right to refuse-”

“Actually, yes we do.” Clint smiled, pulling up his long sleeve to show off the thick, black interlocking squares and triangles that were part of the skin on his left forearm. The black marks formed an intricate pattern, an old alchemy pattern. 

Natasha took that time to turn around and pull off her shawl off, the low back of the dress showing the white circular patterns that ran down her spine. “You see… as the reincarnated Canes Venatici Sorcerers; Cepheus and Aquila, we out rank any court member. We only listen  _ to the king _ .” 

Clint squeezed her arm excitedly, but his tone was cool and level. “I do not think you are the king, good sir, so if you kindly would leave me and my sister alone.” He waited, but upon the long pause of stunned silence from them, he raised his voice in annoyance. “ _ Get out of here _ !” 

The guards scrambled to start the carriage up and the man slammed his door shut, giving them a nasty look as his carriage faded into the trees. 

The silence was broken by Clint cheering. “I can't believe we did that! We were awesome! You with your facts and knowing shit, me with my-”

“Incredible temper and bad timing?” She offered up, earning a punch to the shoulder.

“Well I was awesome too.” Clint crossed her arms and looked away from her.

She put up her hands, smiling. “Of course you are. You were the one that took the lead and pulled up your sleeve.” 

He smiled at her. “You always know what to say. Friggin’ sweet talker.”

She gave him a playful glare, joining him in walking back inside. They were greeted with the sight of their mom, passed out on the couch. Sharing a look of relief, Natasha opened the door to mom's room and Clint hefted her up, carrying her to the bed in her room. She put the covers over the woman, giving him a soft smile before joining him outside. 

“Get some sleep. I'm going to go get a few scrolls and then seal the chamber. I get the feeling that we’re going to need to stay close to home for a little bit.”

Clint frowned. “You think they’d go against the order of a Canes Venatici?”

She pursed her lips. “I think they haven't seen one in a very long time. I also think that somehow, the Duke is not the only one behind this.”

“Be safe?” 

“Always. You know I can protect myself.” This seemed to appease his worry and he pulled her into a hug, before retreating to his room.


	2. Meeting The King (Friggin' Irriatating Peice of- Well You Get the Idea.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in bold are through the mind link

Natasha found herself making her way back to the abandoned library in the dark, the little night vision she had to help him. She got closer and upon seeing bright lights, hid in the nearby rubble of what used to be a house. She watched people in familiar navy blue uniforms working high powered light beams.

Cursing silently, she crept out the back of the house and around the block, using the faint light to find the back of the great library. She closed his eyes and pressed her hands against the strong brick. With one mental push, a large section of the wall collapsed, the bricks staying fully intact as they fell. 

The ground shook violently with the leftover vibrations from the spell. 

Natasha heard shouting and hurried into the building, weaving through the shelves towards the place she knew that the secret room was. She got there and pressed her hand against the wall, the door flying open. 

“Stop right there!” 

Natasha looked over her shoulder, eyes widening in surprise. The crown prince was running towards her, and at his back was more than a few of the elite army that constantly surrounded the prince.

She scrambled into the room, the wall slamming shut behind her just as they got close. She sighed in relief, but upon hearing the pounding of fists on the wall, forced herself into action. “LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“You can't speak to me like that! I’m your prince! You are bound to me, no matter  _ what  _ you are!”

Natasha grabbed all the scrolls she needed, combining them into one big pile in the middle of the room. “OH YEAH?” 

She was trying to distract them, but the pounding on the walls got heavier. “Yes! I’m the prince you idiot! Did you not see the battalion of men that’s currently planning on breaking down this wall?”

“Good luck with that!” Natasha opened her arms and chanted an ancient romanian spell under her breath, making the pile of scrolls she had collected start to glow. The light got blindingly bright as she ended the spell, a shock wave emitting from her it took effect. 

After the dizzying light faded, she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear the spots from his vision. 

The room was destroyed. It was like a hurricane had come through, destroying everything in its path. She picked through the papers, carefully stacking the ones she wanted in a neat pile, before tucking them in the front of her dress. 

She looked at the other papers; the books that Clint and her had spent so much time reading together. With one last check that she had all the spells, she turned to the only exit. 

Natasha pressed her hand to it, making it swing open, finding the red clad elite army in a tight circle around the prince, weapons raised and ready. 

“Nice to see you again.” Her voice was sarcastic and she saw a shadow of irritation pass over every one of the guard’s faces. 

The prince just pointed at her. “Arrest her.” 

Natasha smiled as two guards came forward and grabbed her roughly. 

“Stop smiling.” The prince ordered. 

She just smiled wider, refusing to respond. They locked iron padlocks on her wrists, grabbing her upper arms and dragging her forward. She winked at the prince, a pulse of electricity running across her arms and shocking the two guards holding her. 

They both collapsed.

“Fine then. Don't touch her, just make sure she comes with us.” The prince paused, before pointing to the two unconscious men. “And take care of those two.” 

Natasha followed the prince out of the ruined library obediently. 

They approached a large iron carriage and opened the back. 

She locked eyes with her brother. “Hey Nat. Funny seeing you here.” 

Natasha frowned, but still said nothing. Clint nodded, understanding the reason behind her silence. She stepped into the iron carriage, sitting down next to her brother. 

The heavy door slammed shut and they heard the loud shout of orders. “Roll out! I want to make the castle by morning! We are done here! We got what we came for!” 

Rolling her eyes and lifting the chains up to her face, she blew on them lightly. They glowed red before melting to the floor.

Clint just smiled at her, pulling his arms apart, the chain snapping easily. He took the manacles into his hands, disintegrating them one at a time. 

She  pulling out the papers he had stashed away. Tapping her head, she then pulled a shimmering line of power from her forehead to his, making a mental link. 

**_Whoa! That is so cool!_ **

Natasha grinned.  **_I know right! I absorbed a couple of spells and now I got a few tricks up my sleeve._ **

Clint’s jaw dropped.  **_You’re talking. I can hear you. In my brain. So cool!_ **

She laughed.  **_Idiot. I just created a mind link. Now we can hear whatever the other is thinking, but only when we open the link._ **

He took the papers from her hands, looking through them.  **_This is a spell for causing pain! Isn’t that cool? And it’s cast through hand gestures! Oh and look at this awesome projectile spell!_ **

She held up her hand, getting his attention.  **_Clint. We need to decide, as celestial sorcerers, what our type of magic is going to be._ **

**_What do you mean?_ ** He looked really confused.  **_I thought our bands chose for us. You have the more delicate girly spells and I have the more powerful spells._ **

Natasha glared at him.  **_Your band is only black because that is the color of your star sign; Cepheus. That has no correlation to what kind of magic you do, though in the lore, Cepheus is the patron of tricksters and thieves._ **

**_I'm so ready to be badass. Let’s do it._ ** His grin was infectious.

**_I already chose my path. I did it in a moment of rush while the king was trying to break into the vault._ **

Clint looked at her expectantly.  **_Well?_ **

Natasha grinned **_I chose the element of fire, like the former Etherus before me._** **_I chose to practice knowledge, manipulation, and fighting._**

He blinked a few times. **_Awesome!_ ** A smile rose on his face.  **_Well then, I’m gonna have to go for the oppostite. Water Magic._ **

**_Let's take a nap first. You want to be well rested before you go through your initiation. I'm surprised i'm still standing._ ** She closed the mind link as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

 

They woke up, and with a few glances out of the grate on the back, found that they were almost to the castle. Natasha pushed the correct papers into Clint’s hands and motioned for him to chant the ritual, before choosing to stay on the other side of the iron cage, not knowing what her ceremony would produce. 

Clint started chanting, a rough slavic language that cut the air with guttural tones. She noticed the air around him swirling, like it was moving as he spoke. Once he finished the last line, the very air around his body had become a tornado, raging but still barely contained. 

She stared at him in awe, it was beautiful, like he had become a storm for a moment. 

He smiled brightly and clapped his hands together, putting out the wind all at once.

The carriage stopped suddenly and they both scrambled back from the doors, crowding against each other in the far left corner of the iron prison.

The door was thrown open, and the guards peered in, the prince in the middle of them. “Get out, lets go!”

Always the brave one, Clint stepped forward. 

Natasha grabbed his arm, eyes wary as she opened the mind link.  **_Are you sure?_ **

He nodded.  **_They have no reason to hurt us. Plus we’re more powerful than them._ **

**_Fine, but i’m going first. Oldest, remember?_ ** Natasha winked at him

Rolling his eyes, he bowed.  **_Lead on then, sister of mine._ **

**_Oh shut up._ ** Getting out of the carriage, Clint jumped down to stand next to her. 

The prince nodded, starting to walk off. “Come on then. Let’s go show the king his new playthings.”

**_Would it be bad if I set him on fire?_ **

Snorting, Clint ducked his head.  **_I wouldn’t mind… but the king might be mad. We might want to make a better impression than that._ **

**_Shame._ ** Natasha’s grin was sharp.  **_I’ll have to do it later then._ **

They approached large doors, the prince shoving the wood doors open. 

The guards at their backs nudged them forward. 

The main hall was grand, tables all seated with the high court, watching as dancers did elegant movements to a lilting melody. he dancers however, scrambled out of the way as the prince marched in a straight line to the throne. 

Natasha felt Clint link arms with her, keeping her close as they walked slowly, the guards trying to get them to follow the prince at his pace. 

With the dancers out of the way, all eyes were on them. 

The prince stopped in front of the throne, making a scoffing sound and going to wake up the king, who just blinked tiredly. 

Natasha took this time to compare the two royals. The prince had short dark brown hair that was styled, whereas the king had long messy black hair that went down to his shoulders. The prince had unfriendly brown eyes, whereas the king had more of a curious look to his dark eyes. “What is it brother?”

“You were  _ sleeping _ ?”

The king gracefully slid his legs off the arm of the throne, sitting upwards, looking boredly at the prince. “I was up late doing paperwork. Why are you interrupting my sleep?”

The prince scoffed. “I found two Canes Venatici.” The court gasped, the king’s eyes widening. The prince pointed to them and Clint’s grip tightened on her arm. 

The king stilled, eyes meeting Natasha’s, before the man leaned forward.

Natasha clenched her jaw. She was not some freak, nor a weapon.  **_We should leave, run for it before we get turned into puppets._ **

Clint looked up at her.  **_But the king-_ **

**_I bet he doesn't know anything about us, like everyone else in this room._ **

Clint nodded, slowly pulling his arm away.  **_Okay. I’ll make sure we can escape, you take care of the guards._ **

She nodded and pursed her lips, hands ready. 

**_GO!_ **

Natasha sprang into action, fire licking out of her hands as though it was a whip, throwing the guards surrounding them left and right. Clint chanted softly chanted softly behind her and they felt time slow around them both. He grabbed her arm. “Let’s go! Now!”

They were to the end of the hall, almost out the door, when time seemed to snap back into place and a voice rung out. “Stop!”

Suddenly they couldn’t move.

Looking at each other, they tried to fight what seemed like a barrier, trying to get anywhere. Then the guards were grabbing at them and they were fighting to keep them away, moving back to back with each other.

“Come here please.”

Suddenly they were being pushed by that same barrier. With wide eyes they tried to fight it, hold onto things, reach out, but nothing worked. 

They found themselves in front of the throne and Clint clenched his jaw, eyes full of hate. “We aren't puppets!”

The prince snorted, reaching out to touch Clint, but Natasha stepped in front of the hand. “Do  _ not _ lay your hands on him.”

The King almost looked sad, sighing heavily. “I am truly sorry about that. I was told that the Canes Venatici Sorcerers would want to serve the throne, but I guess that was a fairytale.”

**_Why would we serve him? He’s a spoiled brat like the rest of them._ **

Natasha looked at her brother.  **_He’s a better ruler than the last king…_ **

Clint narrowed his eyes.  **_You just think he’s hot!_ **

Natasha ducked her head. “What a brave, yet mean comment. I’m hurt. Wounded.”

“Come again?”

Natasha blinked, looking up to see Clint laughing quietly. “Oops. Did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah Nat, you did.” Clint grinned  **_And it’s not mean if it’s true!_ **

**_Shut up okay? We’re probably going to be executed._ **

Clint rolled his eyes.  **_Can I do it myself? I’d rather that then hear then another word out of the prince._ **

And then she was laughing, loud and bright. 

**_Natasha?_ **

**_Yeah?_ ** She smiled at her brother.

**_You glow when you laugh._ **

She looked down at her hands and sure enough, his skin was shimmering lightly, slowly fading back to her normal skin tone. “Well that’s new.”

Clint grinned at her. “I wonder if I turn into a dark and shadowy monster when I laugh. Could be fun.”

Natasha chuckled. “You’ll probably get a beak and talons too, birdman.”

He smacked her. “Natasha!” She laughed again, and it seemed to make Clint smile just by being near her.

Someone cleared their throat. 

They both looked at the prince. “Sorry to interrupt your little…  _ conversation _ , but you were about to be punished.” 

The prince looked to the King, who just had a contemplative look on his face, before he sat up straight. “You both will not be allowed outside the palace grounds, but are my guests and have access to anything you might need. Eventually you will enjoy staying here.”

Clint had to hold Natasha back from killing the man, her eyes burning.  **_Nat, you know we can’t hurt the king. Plus at least he’s not telling us to do anything. Let’s just stay in our rooms, away from the royalty, until they get tired of us._ **

She sagged, but before the guards could lead them off, she spit at the base of the king’s chair. 

The whole room gasped.

“You’re no better than  _ your father _ , my king _. _ ” 

Then the two of them were being roughly led to a room.


	3. Dresses Are Confusing, Poison Tastes Horrible, and the King Keeps Friggin' Staring

The first two weeks they just sat in their attached rooms, reading scrolls and practicing their magic. Food was delivered to them, but they rarely ate. On the fifteenth day, a knock on the door sounded. 

Natasha opened it, a timid maid holding two sets of fine clothes. “The king- king expect- expects you- at- at dinner.”

Natasha nodded, keeping her face gentle. “Thank you. Are these clothes for us?”

The maid looked up, and at seeing her face, seemed to relax. “Yes ma’am, I- I will help with the fitting.”

She opened the door. “Come on in… Clint!”

Clint peaked out, and upon seeing the outfits, smiled. “What lovely clothing!”

The maid smiled. “Oh you think? I made it myself!”

Natasha shook her head. “Clint, go get fitted first. I’ll get dressed out here.”

The two set off into the other room, talking animatedly. Natasha rolled her eyes. Leave it to her brother to make friends with anyone. She set about undressing before turning to the new dress, but then frowned, not sure how to get it on. She’d never worn something so fancy, used to wearing pants and shirts like Clint.

The maid went to grab her supplies, and Natasha waved. “Excuse me? I’m not sure how to put this on…”

The maid turned, and upon seeing her naked, blushed. “Oh my! I-” Then she scurried into the room.

Natasha stood there for a second, before sighing. She was in the middle of tangling himself in the fabric, when her brother came out in a dark purple tunic. “Oh dear god. You seem to be caught.”

“Be quiet and help me.”

Clint laughed, pulling off the dress and looking at it. “Are you sure you want to wear this?”

She sighed heavily. “Stop fussing. It’s fine. If I have to wear it then-”

The maid blinked. “Oh, no no! You don’t have to wear this! We have other styles!”

Clint frowned, moving to a large wardrobe Natasha had just skimmed over, rifling through it before pulling out a pair of small black pants and a deep red overcoat. “There. Put this on.”

Natasha shrugged, doing as he said, before smiling. “Are you sure you’re not a girl? You’re better at it.”

He scowled. “Be quiet.” Clint looked at the maid. “Can you escort us?”

The maid blushed. “It would be my pleasure.”

Clint hooked onto one of the girl’s arms, and Natasha lightly did the same to the other. “Thank you, my lady.” A deep blush covered the girl’s cheeks, and he grinned at Natasha, who just rolled her eyes at him.

They entered the eating hall, and it seemed to quiet. The maid pulled herself free, pointing to the high table, where two empty seats were sitting, on opposite ends, the prince and king’s seats in the middle of the two. “Up there.”

Clint bowed his head. “Thank you.” 

The girl blushed, scurrying off.

“Stop embarrassing the staff.” Natasha hooked arms with him. 

“You’re the one who couldn’t get dressed.”

She glared at him out of the corner of her eye. “Where do you want to sit? By the prince or the king?”

He frowned. “Neither?” They made their way to the seat on the king’s side together, Clint unhooking his arm from her and standing to the side, eyes hard. 

Natasha pushed her sleeves up, marching to the other side, smiling at the prince briefly. “I’m gonna borrow this.” Then she whispered a levitation spell, the solid wood chair rising to float in the air. She guided it over, before lowering her hands to set it down gently by the other chair. 

Clint sat down. “Thanks love.”

“Anytime dear.” She sat in her own seat next to the throne, ignoring the king’s gaze and fishing a scroll from her pocket. 

Clint snorted, bumping his shoulder with hers. “Are you becoming a bookworm?”

She grinned at him. “I would be offended if I actually cared. But no, this is a Egyptian spell for tearing the soul out of the body. ” Then she went back to reading and they both ignored the other people in the room until food was served. 

The food was carried out and she stowed the scroll away, smiling kindly at the wait staff. “Thank you.” 

“Yes. Thank you, lovelies.” Clint’s tone was smooth, like a purr, and all of the serving girls blushed. Natasha saw them talking and looking at Clint, almost fighting to serve him the next course. 

She scoffed. “What a flirt.”

He looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. “Who me? I’m merely polight!” They were poured wine and he reached for it, Natasha grabbing his goblet first. “You know the drill.”

Clint nodded. “Yes alright.” Then grabbing her goblet, they put their foreheads together, murmuring a quick prayer to their constellations, before drinking up. 

When desert was served, Natasha’s head was starting to feel fuzzy. “Cli-” She swayed, before catching herself. “There's some- something wro- Cli-” 

She started to slump and he stood, eyes wide and voice panicked. “Natasha!”

“Water. Us- hea-…”

“I can’t understand you Natasha! Water? Hea?” He blinked. “Oh! Of course!” Then, hands glowing, he pressing his hands to her forehead and chest. 

She felt her blood electrify, both excruciating and cleansing at once. And when it had stopped, she sat up, gasping. 

“Natasha?” Clint’s eyes were wide. “Natasha talk to me!”

“That hurt like hell.”

Suddenly Clint was laughing, relief filling his face. “You scared me! I swear to god…”

“ _ What _ do you swear?” Her voice was rough, smile wavering. 

“A vow of celibacy. That’s what happens when you die.”

She chuckled, pulling herself out of her chair and leaning against Clint as they made their way around the table. “Let’s hope I never die then. You would be  _ miserable _ .”

“Where are you going?” 

They both looked back at the prince, who had stood.

Clint just looked tired and Natasha was sure she looked worse. “My sister just was poisoned and I had to electrify it out of him from the inside. If you will excuse us, we are both quite tired, mostly of being around you.”

The king had his chin on his hand, watching them with dark eyes while the prince spluttered. “What- Make them stay!” 

Dark eyes glanced at the prince and back to them. “You can try if you want, but I don’t believe they’ll listen to you.” 

Clint’s glare lessened in surprise, before he gave the king an appraising look. “You may not be such a pig after all.”

The king just looked amused. “I would hope not.”

 

A few days after that incident, the two siblings set out exploring the castle, slowly and quietly, ducking other people. Natasha found the library and Clint snorted. “I’m gonna look around more. You get lost in here, bookworm.”

She waved him off, already sucked into the shelves. 

Natasha was reading a volume on different types of plants, when he caught sight of girls wearing ridiculous clothes trying to maim some poor fellow whose back was to her. She was going to shrug it off, but when one of the girls started sitting on the guy’s lap, getting up in his face and trying to push aside his book, Natasha stood up. 

She marched over, the girls looking up. “Do you know who I am?”

The girls all looked a bit afraid. “The- the- Canes-”

Natasha let her face turn stone cold, grin violent. “I’m the woman that can turn you all into wild hogs if you stand here a second longer... Now  _ shoo  _ you vile gorgons!”

They scattered, shrieking. 

She chuckled, moving to sit down in a nearby chair, looking at her book. “Wonder if they’re really that dumb. No magic I have can turn them into hogs. That was just the first thing that popped into my head.”

“I wouldn’t have known.” Natasha looked up, eyes widening. “Nor would I have minded.” The king was sitting in the chair facing her, black eyes sparkling and a smirk on his lips. 

“You-” Natasha blinked, before sighing and sagging into her chair, frowning petulantly. “Come on! I just sat down! Now I have to move! Why couldn’t you just-”

“Not be near you?”

Natasha shrugged, before nodding. “Pretty much.” She made to stand.

“Will you stay?”

With wary eyes, Natasha looked at the king. “Why not just order me?”

“I want to have a friend, not a slave... I have too many of those.” The black eyes went back down to the book in his hand, but not reading. “I was told as a kid that the Canes Venatici would be my equals, my friends. I guess that I just got a bit mad when you two tried to run away.”

Natasha sat down slowly. “Don’t talk to me. I’m here to read, not make friends.”

The long haired man nodded sadly and Natasha couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. She went back to the room for dinner, thinking over what the king had said.

 

The next day, she found herself in the library again, but the other seat was empty. She sat down to read, looking up every once and a while to look at the empty chair.

“Oh.”

Natasha turned, seeing the king was standing off to the side, looking a bit surprised. “I thought you would not come back. You seemed so final in your journey to escape my presence yesterday... Why are you back?”

Natasha shrugged. “You're not horrible.”

With amused eyes, the man sunk into the other chair, putting down a pile of parchments on the table between them. “Glad to hear. What are you reading?”

“A book on how to escape castles.” They stared at each other, before Natasha smirked. “It’s about alchemy... but you looked pretty spooked there for a second.”

The man narrowed his eyes at her. “You have a terrible sense of humor.”

“I know. What are you doing?”

“Filling out paperwork. It’s tedious and takes such a long time because I have to cite laws, and that means consulting 3 different books.”

“What’s the first one?”

The king picked it up. “Um… It’s about some thief that stole bread for his family.”

Natasha pursed her lips. “That would be book 1, section 8, line 26. ‘If one shalt steal for the good of another, from one with substantial wealth, the thief be only be only warned not tired.’”

The king flipped to that page, reading, before looking up in awe. “How-”

“I memorized the law books in the grand library. I was going to be in the court before I got this.” She turned, moving her hair to the side so he could see the top of her markings.

“Beautiful…”

Natasha looked up. “Depends if you got them scorched into your skin or not.”

The man looked back down at his papers. 

There was silence.

“I am going to have the food for you and your brother tested, like mine is. You won’t get poisoned again.”

Natasha looked up, her green eyes meeting dark ones. “Thank you. It was meant for Clint and had we not have switched glasses, he might be dead…”

“You two are very close.”

Natasha nodded, lowering her eyes to her book. “We’ve only ever had each other.” The king hummed, before they both fell silent again.

 

Once again she went back to his rooms, but this time, three maid were waiting next to Clint, who was already dressed in a emerald tunic. “Natasha, we’ve been invited to a private dinner with the high court.”

Natasha glanced to where the women were holding some simple brown pants and a earthy green shirt with a leather bodice. She grinned. “I see that it'll be easier to put on those clothes. Good thing too. My brain is mush from reading all day.”

She shrugged off her shirt, taking the clothes offered to her and going to the other room. When he came out, she was frowning. “Are these the right size?” The black leather seemed to be painted onto her skin and she’d had to do quite the jumping routine to get into them, while the leather bodice was making it very uncomfortable to breath.

The girls nodded, faces amused. “They are.”

Clint turned to the girls, bowing his head. “Thank you then ladies.”

The girls all giggled and Natasha sighed, taking his arm and walking down the hall. “When are the foolish girls around here going to learn about your flirtatious ways?”

He shrugged. “I'm making them feel nice about themselves!”

“Whatever.”

They entered the smaller dining room. A large rectangle table was set up, the King at the head of the table, prince at the other end. Two seats were empty to the right of the King, and they made their way over, ignoring the eyes on them. Sitting, they saw that the bread had already been served. 

Natasha was about to ask for a server, but a plate was being passed to her. Dark eyes stared into hers. “I thought you would run late and had the servers leave a tray.”

Natasha blinked, the corner of her lips tugging up. “And they say  _ I  _ read minds.” She handed the plate to Clint.

“Do you?” The king looked apprehensive.

“No.”

Dark eyes looked a bit relieved, glittering. “Unfortunate.”

The next food was being served, and Clint was pulling her his way. “What was that?”

“Casual conversation?”

“No no no- you like him!” Clint narrowed his eyes at her.

Natasha sighed. “I mean, not really, but kinda, I guess.”

“That made no sense. Just don't let it get farther than ‘not really’.” Clint went back to eating, a sign the conversation was over.

The table consisted of the the high court, who were all watching the three of them eat with interest. The room was silent, until the third course, when the king stood. “I think that now would be a perfect time to introduce the Canes Venatici Sorcerers.” He waved his hand, and glancing at each other, they stood. “Please welcome Lord Clint and Lady Natasha.”

The room all clapped politely, and the two sunk back into their seats as soon as the king did. Apparently the room took this as an invitation to ask them questions though, the man next to Clint leaning into his space. He leaned more towards Natasha, away from the man. 

“Can you fly? Like a witch?”

Clint’s lips curled up. “No sir, not without a spell… but perhaps I will have to try enchanting a broomstick later.”

A lady from across the table picked up Natasha’s hand and she looked at her incredulously. “You’re so beautiful. Is that magic?”

Natasha gently pulled her hand back. “No ma’am. I have my mother’s features.”

“And I got her hair.” Clint smiled at her. “Natasha here got off lucky with dad’s green eyes… and we assume the red hair is just magic.”

The woman nodded. “It is a lovely color, your hair.”

Natasha felt her cheeks heat a bit, bowing her head. “Much thanks ma’am.”

“Have you thought about marriage?”

Natasha looked at Clint, before at the man down the table that had asked. “Not really, no sir.”

The man grinned. “My son is part of royal army. I’m sure that he’d love to meet you!” The man then turned to Clint. “And my daughter is a royal consort. Fit for even the king!”

Natasha looked at the king. “Was she in the group of…  _ fine  _ young ladies in the library the other day?”

“Yes.” The king looked amused. “Indeed.”

“Ahhh…” Natasha smiled at the man thinly. “It would be a pleasure to meet both of them.”

“And you, Lord Clint?” 

Clint snorted softly, Natasha grinning into her hand. “I am actually thinking of vowing myself to celibacy, for my devotion to the Canes Venatici of course.”

All the woman around the table looked a bit disappointed. “Of course...”

Natasha sighed. “I should think about that too, brother dearest. The stars are our first priority of course… after the king.” She met glittering black eyes.

“You must not!” It was the prince that spoke up this time. “I mean- Neither of you! You are both to- To carry on your lines!”

Clint snorted again, and this time Natasha couldn’t help but laugh. She felt the warm feeling of the shimmer pass through her and looked up, smiling. “You seem almost  _ jealous  _ your highness.”

The prince spluttered and Clint knocked shoulders with her. “Hey. Leave the poor creature alone. It gets embarrassed when you make fun of it. That’s animal abuse.”

Natasha laughed again and they both went back to their food.

During the fourth course, a messenger came in, whispering something to the King. His eyes widened. “It seems that our brother, the eldest prince, has returned from his travels.” 

The whole table seemed to whisper to themselves at that, and Natasha saw the prince frown deeply.

Wine and dessert was served and they grabbed each other’s cups, whispering their prayer, before drinking. “I found this book on archery magic. I think it’s right up your alley.”

“And I found a scroll the other day that we’d missed on divination. You might want to look at it. It’s pretty interesting.”

She hummed and when they finished, Natasha looked to the king. “May we be excused your majesty?” 

The king looked at her. “If I do see you tomorrow, I would like to introduce my brother... You may be excused.” With that, they swept out of the room.

 

The next day, Clint groaned. “You’re dragging me to the library, because you want me to meet some stuck-up royal and you’re also telling me that you’ve been sitting with the king these past days?”

Natasha nodded. “Pretty much. Come on.”

Clint huffed, following her. They found the king sitting in his usual chair, Natasha’s chair taken by a man with short messy brown hair wearing leather traveling clothes. The stranger stood. “Oh! You two must be the two that James won’t shut up about! I’m Tony.” They both bowed. “No, no. Stop that. I’m not really into the whole proper etiquette thing. I did run away for a reason.”  

They blinked at the man. “You ran away?”

Tony grinned, pearly white teeth on display. “Well I didn't want to be king. Of course I ran. Though that old dirt bag probably told everyone I was ‘traveling’ though.”

Clint smiled. “What did you do?”

“Well I was a knight in an army a few lands over and I fought in a couple wars... but eventually I had to come back.”

Clint hooked arms with the man, a flirty smile on his lips. “Oh really? Tell me more...”

Natasha watched them walk off, talking animatedly, and smiled. “Knew it.” She shook her head, looking at the king, who was just hunched over another pile of papers. “You want me to help with that?”

Dark eyes glanced up at her. “That would be a lifesaver.”

Natasha sat back, closing her eyes. “Read on, my king.” They sat like that, the king reading off the offences or petitions, and Natasha quoting off laws that fit them. Finally the man sighed and Natasha cracked opened an eye. “We done?”

“Mhmm.” The king stood, face pained as he tried to stretch out his back. “Faster than ever before. My advisors will be pleased. My back however…Is not.”

Natasha stood, waving her hand, making the chair scoot forward and hit the back of the king’s legs, causing him sit down heavily. “Let me. Clint has bad shoulders too.” She made her way behind the chair, carefully resting her hands on the man’s tight shoulders, slowly kneading out the flesh. 

And when the man was just a pile of softly breathing jelly, Natasha stepped back to her chair softly and sat down, closing her eyes. 

She’d just take a quick nap...


	4. Just Eat It Your Highness

A hand nudged her and she blinked groggily. 

Dark eyes stared down at her. “You might want to get up.”

Natasha blinked again, moving to sit up and noticing it was considerably darker out, the library mostly in shadows. “What-”

“We missed dinner.” The man smiled. “If you want to join me though, I can have dinner delivered.”

Natasha smiled, standing unsteadily. “I’m not really awake and have a penchant for getting lost, so you might have to guide me.”

“With pleasure.” And instead of hooking arms the king just grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, before guiding her along slowly. “What do you feel like having for dinner?”

Natasha, shrugged, mind still on the warm hand in hers. “It... doesn’t really matter to me.”

“I’ll have something special made then. My favorite.”

She was guided to a small sitting room, noticing a large piano behind a semi-open door. “What a lovely piano.” Natasha started that way and with their entangled hands, inadvertently pulled the man along. 

“You play?”

Natasha glanced at the king, nodding. “I would teach myself whenever I got to come here, to the castle. My mother’s a royal artist and the last king used to love her work… though I suspect he liked her more because my father wasn't around." She brushed a hand over the piano softly. "I used to travel with my mom down here. She would leave me in the large atrium, so I eventually taught myself piano out of boredom.”

“Would you play for me?”

Natasha went to sit down, letting go of the man’s hand, before she paused. “Is that an order or a request?”

“Request.”

With a smile, Natasha put her fingers down on the correct keys. “Good. I might have had to employ my castle-escape plan otherwise.”

“Oh do be quiet.” The king sat down next to her on the piano bench. Natasha grinned, playing a soft melody that filled the room, one of the pieces she’d memorized as a girl. 

Just as she was in the middle of the second piece, there was a knock at the door. The king stood, opening the door. 

A maid peered in, blinking when she saw Natasha. “Sorry to interupt your majesty- I just- Here’s your food sir.”

The king nodded. “Thank you Gloria. Much appreciated.” Natasha just kept playing and the man closed the door softly, setting the tray out on the table, before looking at her with amused eyes. “You going to miss this dinner too?”

Natasha held eye contact, playing the last section, a fast part that slowly got calmed to a stop. Smiling, she got up and bowed lowly. “Thank you. Thank you all.” Chuckling, she sat down across from the man. “What do we have?”

The king pulled the lid off the tray with a flourish. “ _ Seafood _ .”

This was finer seafood than Natasha had ever seen, and she blinked. “I’m afraid i'm not even worthy to look at this, much less eat it.”

With a smile, the man speared some fish, holding it out. “Nonsense. You’re worthy.”

Not going to turn down food, she ate the offered bite, closing her eyes in amazement. “Oh my lord that is _amazing_!” Natasha took a fork, scooping up some. “Here- eat this, it’s so good!”

The King looked at the fork, amused. “Are we feeding each other?”

“Just eat it, your highness.”

The man did, smiling. “James.”

Natasha looked up. “Sorry?”

“Call me James. I call you Natasha and since you are technically a equal to me, you should call me James.”

“I don’t think-”

A single eyebrow raised. “Your brother will call Tony ‘lover’ but you will not call me James?”

With a sigh, she scooped up more food. “Shut up and eat,  _ James _ .”

“With pleasure,  _ Natasha _ .” James grinned, taking the bite, before holding one out to her. 

 

Natasha was already mostly asleep in bed when Clint came back, a wide grin on his face and hair a mess. “Tony is a  _ god _ ... We have a date tomorrow!”

“Whyyyy?” Natasha groaned.

Clint ignored her. “We’re gonna duel... It’s gonna be so hot. I hope that he kisses me in the heat of the battle!” Natasha put a pillow over her head, blocking out her brother’s lovesick ramblings. 

She was going to hate tomorrow.


	5. Poisonous Is One Way Of Putting It

So she didn’t hate it. 

Apparently James had been dragged along by his (half) sibling too. And that made this whole thing semi-bearable.

Clint and Tony were both in a state of undress, claiming that they could ‘move better’ and were now saying things like “I’m not going to go easy on you.” and “Give me your best handsome.”

Natasha wanted to either throw up or start writing down their conversation, certain that she could sell it to the maids for good money. She got so bored, that she started blocking out the words, just staring at James. 

Who was staring right back.

She let her arm drape down, collecting some of the grass in her hand and tossing it at the king, who just spluttered. “What- Oh it’s on!” James threw grass at her, and she returned it, eventually both of them laughing, covered in grass.

“Get a room!” They both looked up to see Clint pinning down Tony easily, smirking at them before dipping to press a kiss to his lips.

Natasha gagged, looking away.

James stood, brushing himself off. “Yes, well... I believe we should fight.”

“Like…  _ fight  _ fight?” Natasha blinked, and when James shrugged his top off, she stood up. “I’ll take that answer as a yes.” She brushed herself off as well as she could, trying not to think about how the man’s skin was glistening in the sun.

When she turned, James stepped up into her space. “Don’t move… You have grass in your hair.” Hands gently ran through her hair.

Natasha swallowed, trying to find her voice. “ _ Oh _ .” Then James was moving away, and Natasha could breathe again.

“Move over fool. Natasha and I are taking a turn.” 

Tony looked up, smiling at the king. “Using my moves, little brother?”

James gave him a cold glare. “Be quiet.” He waved at Natasha. “Go on. Attack me.” After a pause Natasha charged the man, instantly finding herself on the ground, James’s knee on her chest. “Is that the best you can do?”

Natasha glared up at the man. “Be quiet.”

“Just saying.” A hand helped her up. “Now try again.”

Natasha this time, took into account the man being taller than her, thinking of the fighting that she and Clint did. She stepped forward, punching quickly. James blocked, then tried to return the hit, but Natasha moved out of the way.

“Better.” 

Rolling her eyes, she did the same thing, adding another punch. However, James blocked both punches, grabbed her arm and swung her around. She found herself pinned to a wall. “You’re focusing more on your movement than what i’m doing. Watch me and then act accordingly.”

Natasha then was let go and licked her lips, eyeing the man for any type of leverage. 

Act accordingly. 

Act? She could do that.

Natasha let any type of tenseness in her body release, just standing like she normally did. She just calmly walked towards the man, who looked at her warily. “You have- there’s something in your hair.” 

James seemed to relax then, waiting for Natasha to do what she pleased. She held out a hand and when the hand was only inches from the long dark hair, she swept her foot out, making the man fall on his back. Then she pinned down his arms, knees on either side of one of the man’s legs.

James glared at her. “You’re  _ poisonous _ .”

“You say that as if poison isn’t one of nature’s oldest forms of self-defense. Forgive me if I’m not too offended.” Natasha grinned down at the king.

They stared at each other for a second, before… 

“Natasha you’re probably crushing him!”

Blushing, Natasha immediately rolled off the man, standing. “Sorry.” She held out a hand, averting her eyes slightly.

“No worries.” James took the hand, standing and brushing himself off. “Well Natasha… you know how to fight. Not  _ fairly, _ might I add, but that’s trivial.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, already wandering towards Clint.

He pulled her aside, wiggling his eyebrows. “Hey. So?”

“So what?”

Clint huffed. “The king! What’s up with that!”

“He’s nice. A nice friend. That I like beating at his own game.”

“You like him.”

Natasha glanced at where Tony and James were looking at them, pulling her brother further away. “Clint I can’t like the king.”

“Why not?”

“He’s-” Natasha threw up her hands. “He’s the king! He’s keeping us here! As his prisoner ‘guests’!”

“ _He_ _likes you_.” Clint teased.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna go talk to someone who’ll understand that words are coming out of my mouth.” 

Clint caught her elbow. “Look, Nat, trust me. He likes you. And about that whole us being trapped here… well we aren’t.”

“What?”

The man grinned. “Tony wanted to take me to the market, but it’s outside the royal grounds… so I decided to go, just to see, and I just kept walking. There’s no barrier or anything!”

Natasha looked back at the king, humming. “Interesting.”

Clint slapped her shoulder. “Go crazy, you basket case.” Then he waved at Tony, who glanced at Natasha before following the blonde.

James watched the other two walk off, before raising an eyebrow at Natasha and strolling over. “What was that about?”

“Nothing.” Natasha smiled, changing the subject. “So what do you do around for fun?”

“Other than beat up sorcerers... Have you seen the kitchens?”

“The kitchens?”

James smiled. “Yeah. As a boy I used to hang around the kitchens. I know most all of the kitchen staff. Come on. It’ll be fun.”

 

All the kitchen staff seemed to get along with James cheerfully and after a few looks of suspicion, Natasha seemed to have earned their trust with her joking and smiles. Eventually they were both sitting up on a small ledge, watching the ladies bustle around and stealing small morsels of food. 

It was only when James tried to sweet talk one of the younger girls into giving him a whole pie, that they were chased out. Laughing, Natasha followed the fleeing man. They stopped a few hallways away. “ _ Most people _ would be too afraid to threaten the king.”

James just shrugged, silky hair a mess. “I’ve known them forever.” He grabbed Natasha’s hand. “Come walk with me.”

Natasha listened to him talk about the times he’d gotten in trouble as a kid. 

They ended up outside in the gardens, James was in the middle of a story about tormenting the stable boys, when Natasha turned to him. “Why?”

“Why did I shove carrots into their noses when they were asleep?” James tilted his head. “I dunno, because it was funny?”

“No. No.” Natasha shook her head, pulling her hand away and stopping. “No I meant why did you lie. About Clint and I being trapped here.”

James shifted, looking uncomfortable. “I would never  _ force  _ either of you to stay here if that’s what you’re implying.”

Natasha’s eyes widened with sudden realization. “I  _ would  _ have stayed though... Because that’s who I am and I never would have known I could leave. And Clint would have followed my lead, but you knew that.  _ You knew _ that we wouldn’t question it and would stay here forever, become your little _ puppet friends _ .” She backed up. “I don’t think that _i’m_ the  poisonous one here, my king.”

Natasha was halfway across the courtyard already when, “Come back, please! I can explain!”

Natasha felt herself stop short, eyes cold as she turned on her heel. “Is that an order?”

“No, of course not. I would never do that.” James’s eyes looked tired, sad.

“Then goodbye, Your Highness.” She sneered, stalking off.


	6. Once Again, With The Almost-Dying... How Embarrassing

“We have to go! Please!” Natasha was in the middle of begging her brother to leave with her when Tony came in. “Come on Clint. I can’t stay here a second longer! Eventually he’ll just kick down the door or something!”

Tony raised his hand. “I have an extra room in my quarters…” Natasha looked at the man. “It’s not that small and I don’t use it, so you could stay there… I’ll tell him you left Clint with me because you wanted to see your mom. From there it’s your job to not be found.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at the prince. “Why would you hide me?”

“Because it’ll make Clint happy and annoy James. That’s a two for one.”

Natasha extended her hand. They shook. “You have a deal.”

 

The rooms were smaller, but no less comfortable, and Clint used his credibility as Tony’s lover to bring her books.

One day he walked in with a stack of books she’d asked for, smiling. “So guess who asked about you?... James!”

Natasha glanced up at the name, before shrugging. “What does he matter?”

Clint threw his arms out. “Fine! Be frumpy and boring! I won't tell you what he-”

“Fine. What did he say?”

He grinned at her, sitting down. “He noticed the subjects of the books and asked if I was stealing from the royal libraries to send them to you. I said ‘no’, but he frowned and told me that if I was going to steal books and send them to you, that I should deliver an apology as well. I kept playing stupid and asked why he thought that these books were going to you, and he said ‘because she would have liked those books’!”

Natasha raised a single eyebrow. “And _what’s_ your point?”

“You idiot! He cared enough to know what you like to read! All your long textbooks and boring subjects! Those were really heavy by the way.”

Natasha just shook her head, putting her head back in the book and mumbling something that sounded like ‘not his puppet’.

Clint just sighed. “Fine. I’ll leave you alone to wallow in your misery.”

 

Natasha had a bowl of water in her lap and was currently glaring at it. “Show me Clint.”

Nothing happened.

She glared at the book to his side, reading the passage about divination. “So... I got the bowl. And the water. And now I need to focus on what I want to see. Clint.” She looked back down at the bowl in her lap. “Show me  _ Clint _ !”

The water rippled, but nothing appeared.

Maybe I don’t wanna see Clint. I mean... I saw him yesterday.” She pursed her lips before shrugging. “Show me mom?”

Still nothing.

“Show me… Tony?”

The water rippled once.

“How about you just  _ read my mind then _ and show me what I want to see!”

The water bubbled violently, then went completely flat (even though she was sure she was jostling the bowl), and a scene appearing on the surface of the water. A dark-haired man bent over papers.

Natasha blinked. “James?”

The picture changed, the man sitting on the throne, people around him. But then James started to bend over, seeming to be coughing into his hand. And then it changed once more, this time the king was pale, gaunt, lying in a bed. The picture faded and Natasha stood, the bowl clattering to the floor, water splashing everywhere. 

Tony rushed in at the commotion. “Everything alright?”

“James. Is he sick?”

Tony blinked. “Yeah actually... He just developed a cough last night. He’s been overworking himself lately though, so i’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Where is he now?”

“Well he said he wasn’t sick enough to get out of his duties as-” The man must have seen the look on Natasha’s face, cutting to the answer. “The library.”

Natasha set off, practically running down the hall. She stopped in front of the man’s chair, finding long hair in front of the man’s face as he was bent over a book. 

James glanced up briefly, before freezing, and lifting his eyes fully to stare at Natasha. “Hello darling. Nice to see you again.”

Natasha blinked.

“Sit with me.” The man tried to scoot over in his chair.

Natasha stepped forwards, brushing the dark hair out of the way and laying her hand to the man’s forehead. He was burning up. “You’re _delirious_.”

“And you feel fantast...ing.”

Shaking her head, she pulled the king up. “Come on. You’re in no state to study. Put your arm around- Or just fall on me. That works.” She cast a wordless levitation spell, letting the taller man rest weightlessly in her arms. 

“You’re pretty.”

Natasha looked down at the king. “And you’re sick.” She caught one of the maids on the way to James’s rooms. “Can you get some water and washcloths? And the doctor?”

The maid saw the state of the king, nodding and rushing off.

Natasha set down the man gently on his bed. “You’re a lot of trouble, y’know that?” There was no answer except for a hacking cough. “ _I’d_ rather be sick than watch you like this. It’s un-kingly.”

 

With the doctor giving James medicine and Natasha’s stubbornness keeping her by the man’s side, the king was blinking awake in no time, eyes no longer hazy and unfocused. “You- You’re real…”

Natasha glanced up from the book she was reading on Ancient Mesopotamian fire-bending. “Nope. Still a figment of your imagination.” She looked back down.

There was a thump and she looked down at where James had rolled off the bed, one of the man’s hands reaching to curl around her ankle weakly. 

“What the hell!”

“No...” The hand squeezed her ankle. “Real.”

“That doesn't mean hurt yourself!” Growling lowly, Natasha cast a spell that returned James to the bed, before sitting back down and rolling her eyes at her book. “ _ Idiot _ .”

After a second, another thump was heard and Natasha glared down at where the king was laying on the floor, hand wrapped around her ankle again. “Real.”

Natasha cast the charm again, glaring at the man when he tried to move. “I swear on all things living that if you throw yourself off that bed  _ one more time _ I won’t be real for very long.” 

The man stilled and Natasha set her book aside, pulling the chair up to the side of the bed.  When no complaints were uddered and James didn’t move, she started reading again. 

And when long fingers twisted themselves through her hair, she relaxed, leaning closer to the bed.

 

Natasha heard voices, shifting herself into a comfier position. The hand carding through her hair paused for a second, before starting up again. “I’m fine. Really.”

“You got yourself sick from overworking yourself because she left! That’s  _ not  _ fine!” Natasha grumbled at the voices, and there was a pause before they started up again, softer this time. “What’ve you got yourself into!”

“You’re sleeping with Clint! You have no place to talk!”

“Yes, i’m sleeping with him! He’s a lovely partner! But you-”

Natasha blinked groggily, scowling at Tony. “Shut up. I’m trying to sleep, not hear about your love life with my brother.”

Tony looked at her, huffing. “Fine. But we’re talking later.” Then after he fixed James with a glare, he stormed out.

Long fingers scratched softly behind her ear and if she could have purred, she would have. 

“Hey sleepy. You look tired.”

“Mmmm. Divination sucks.” Natasha blinked up at the man. “I don’t like seeing the person I’m supposed to protect go where I can’t follow.” The man looked a little confused, brows drawn and she clarified. “You were dying.”

“Oh.” James shifted. “Well thank you for making sure that didn’t happen… Are you going to hide yourself away again?”

“Too much work.” Natasha grumbled, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the bed tiredly. “Clint doesn’t like carrying books.”

“I knew it!” 

Natasha opened one of her eyes, peering up at the man. 

James just smiled triumphantly. “Well I knew that you hadn’t gone back to your mother at least. I didn’t know where you were.”

“Employing my escape tactics.” Natasha grinned and started to tease the man, when she bent over, coughing. When it had subsided, she looked down, seeing small red droplets on her hand. 

Blood.

James frowned. “That’s not good.”

Natasha’s eyes widened. “I must've took your-” She went into another coughing fit. “-sickness! When I said I- i'd- rather me be-” And then she was devolving into coughing again.

James took the book from her hands as Natasha stood, going for the door, before stumbling. Cold hands caught her elbow. “You’re scarily pale. Please lay down.”

“Clint-”

“Yes, I’ll go get Clint, now lay down.” The man practically carried her to the bed, pushing her down. She tried to sit up, but was easily pushed back down. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” James rushed out.

Natasha waited, but the room seemed to get slightly fuzzy and she felt like she was on fire, pulling off her shirt weakly. But she still felt hot and crawled to the edge of the bed, going to stand up. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she changed his mind though, laying on the cold floor instead.

Footsteps echoed from down the hall and the door was thrown open. “She’s- Where did she go? Damn her!”

Natasha chuckled from the ground and a head peered around the bed, dark eyes wide. “What are you doing on the floor! And where’s your clothes?”

“I’s cool.”

Hands picked her up, laying her back on the bed. They started to pull away, but Natasha grabbed one of the hands, pressing it over her heart, sighing. “Cold.”

“She’s obviously delirious.” The stern tone of the doctor spoke up.

Clint snorted. “She’s not sane  _ normally _ , how do we know she’s delirious now?”

Natasha twisted slightly. “Clin…”

“Hey Nat. I’m here.” Another set of cool hands brushed her hair back. “I’m not sure there’s much I can do, but i’ll get some food...” Then the cool hands left, and she whined.

A different, rougher hand, took over smoothing back her hair. “It’ll be okay Natasha. I won’t let you down.” Natasha nodded weakly, closing her eyes. She felt something cool laid over her forehead, and something in her relaxed as it dripped slowly down the side of her face.

“Hey, Natasha, stay awake for me.” She blinked slowly, but it felt like her body was made of honey, all slow and gooey. It was getting harder to open her eyes. “Natasha! Stay awake! Will someone get Clint in here?!”

Hands shook her and she blinked slowly up at dark eyes. “Bet- Better.”

“Better? What? You’re making no sense!”

Natasha smiled faintly. “Be-better… me...tha- than-”

“Shut up you fool and stay awake!” She felt that sluggish feeling getting worse, her eyelids feeling heavier and heavier. “No no no, you can’t close your eyes right now!” 

But her eyes finally slipped closed and she felt like she was sinking in water, everything slowly getting more and more distant, meaningless. 

 

Something felt warm, like the sun on her skin, but slowly grew hotter and hotter. When it got too hot, like she was being roasted over a fire pit, she twisted trying to get away from it. And as it grew to become so intense it felt like her body was on fire, she thrashed, but cold restraints held her down.

Natasha kept thrashing around, until the heat started to ebb away and she found her strength leaving with it. 

By the time the fire had died out, she was already unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I like to make my characters come just so close to death, like, right in front of their love interest?  
> Any-who,  
> Hit me up if you have ideas or scenarios you wanna see these dorks in.  
> Toodles!


	7. Overprotective Kings

The ache deep in his bones woke her up, slamming into her like a kick to the chest. She breathed in, even that feeling painful. Groaning, she tried to move, but the achiness made her stop trying. 

“You’re such a pain Natasha.” That was Clint, his voice soothingly familiar. “Y’know, when James told me you’d gotten sick I thought i’d be a mild thing, not the freaking  _ plague _ ! I had to  _ electrify  _ the sickness out of you! It took like half an hour!”

“Probably felt like three times that.” That was James. Well she knew who was messing with her hair. The king had developed a strange habit of playing with her hair.

Clint continued in his rant. “Tony had to carry me back to the room! I had to sleep for a  _ day  _ to not feel weak!”

Natasha groaned, licking her lips. “How long…”

“You’ve been sleeping for at least three days. But you looked practically dead for the first one.” 

“James here stayed by your side that day, worried you’d just up and die if he left.” Clint was finally sounding less hysterical, more his normally cool self.

Natasha forced a painful laugh. “Too stubborn for that.”

“Sure are.” Clint flicked her nose and she scowled. “You owe me for this  _ for sure _ .” She heard him leave, the door slamming shut. 

“...I hate owing him. He’ll make me do something horrible.”

“And you’ll have deserved it.” James’s voice was soft but resolute. “He said that I would’ve survived that sickness, but the strain you put yourself under by doing a spell and then taking the sickness from me… You wouldn't have survived had it not been for him.” 

Natasha finally pried her eyes open, twisting her head to look up at the man sitting on the bed beside her. 

“Do  _ not  _ do that again.” James’s words were hard, but his eyes were worried.

Natasha pulled her lips into a half-smile. “Can’t promise anything.”

The hand in her hair curled into a ball, pulling softly as the dark eyes narrowed. “You will not take unnecessary risks upon yourself unless in a  _ dire  _ situation. And that  _ is  _ an order.” There was a pause. “I thought I lost you…”

Natasha closed her eyes, moving so her nose was against the man’s leg. “I’m right here.”

“Yes you are. And you will  _ stay here  _ until you’re healed.”

“Another order?”

“Doctor’s words this time, not mine.” Natasha huffed, burying his face into the area between the bed and the side of the man’s leg. “But I  _ will  _ enforce them if needed.”

Mentally rolling her eyes, Natasha just ignored the king in favor of falling back asleep.

 

When did kings get so damn  _ overprotective _ ?

Natasha was slowly losing her mind and this time no amount of books could erase her itch to just  _ move.  _ Just walk around the castle, move her legs,  _ see the outdoors _ for god’s sake! But no, the dark eyes were always watching her, and he’d threatened to tie Natasha to the bed if she tried to get up again.

And that thought scared her. 

Not being stuck in this room, but the fact she found herself getting goosebumps when she thought of- 

Nope. She was going crazy. Natasha couldn’t like the king.

What made it worse was the fact the very man she couldn't stop thinking about wouldn’t leave her alone and she could feel eyes on him no matter what she did. It was like she was put under a microscope and she was hyper-aware of every move James made. 

It was torture and she just needed time to _think_.

Natasha waited, sure she could find a place to hide away if James would just  _ leave her alone _ .

Then the chance came.

Lunch was late and James gave her a stern look. “Stay here. I’m gonna go see what’s going on in the kitchen.” 

As soon as he was out the door, Natasha swung her legs off the bed. She stood, gripping the bedposts. “Shit.” She felt her legs wobble and pushed herself to take a few steps before steadying herself on the wall.

She eventually got out the door and was able to walk somewhat normally, legs stiff and achy. She felt like a penguin, shuffling around awkwardly.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and she swallowed her panic, starting to move a little faster. 

She just needed to get around the corner and she could find a place to hide.

James rounded the corner, looking in the room before freezing. His head snapped to where Natasha was trying to shuffle away, putting down the tray of food down before starting to stalk forward. “Natasha…” His eyes were dangerous. “You’re gonna have to move faster than  _ that _ if you don’t wanna be caught.”

Natasha glanced at James, doing exactly that, the adrenaline helping her start into a jog.

“That wasn’t a suggestion!”

Natasha laughed a bit breathlessly. She glanced back again, yelping when she saw the man starting to gain on her, picking up her pace into a run. 

She was doing fine, legs starting to feel somewhat normal, when someone rounded the corner. With wide eyes, she tried to stop, but ending up colliding with Tony.

“Ooof!” The man fell hard, Natasha on top of him. “What the hell? Why’re you running?”  James skidded to a stop close to them and Tony rolled his eyes.  “Oh. That makes sense.”

Natasha pulled herself up, helping Tony up.

“You need to be in bed!” James snapped. Tony stepped in front of Natasha, who started to back up. “Natasha…”

She took off down the hall, looking back to see Tony blocking James. 

“Let her go James! You’re getting out of hand! You can’t keep her trapped just because you-”

The voices faded away as Natasha ran, making her way to the kitchens. The women looked surprised to see her and she panted out: “I need a place to hide.”

“Why?” They all looked surprised. 

“James is keeping me in bed and I’m going crazy.”

The women all chuckled, one woman patting her on the shoulder as she guided her to a back room. “Don’t worry. We’ve all been there. You’re okay here, we’ll tell him you went somewhere else if he asks.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, stomach twisting uncomfortably. “You’ve all been in the king’s bed?”

The woman laughed. “No silly, of course not. But most of us  _ are  _ married.” Then she was leaving and Natasha's stomach untwisted when she thought about the words.

When James stopped by the kitchens, the woman shooed him away. 

And when they told Natasha that James had gone to dinner with the High Court, she snuck to the library, sitting in the opposite corner of her usual chair. Later that night she crept back into her own rooms. 

  
  


Natasha blinked, waking up and stretching. 

A knock sounded and Clint entered. “Hey. You’re coming to breakfast with me. Tony wants me to sit at the high table with him.”

“Why do _I_ have to come then?”

Clint glared at her. “You and James need to talk. Plus you owe me.”

“Does that mean you’re using your favor?”

He scoffed. “One of them, yeah.” 

Natasha scowled. 

“Put this on.” She caught the clothes thrown at her, sighing. She shrugged on a purple shirt and black pants, making a face at the tight leather vest and throwing it aside. 

Clint raised an eyebrow when she walked out. “You know you look like a peasant.”

“I don’t like the vest.”

He shrugged. “Your nice skin makes up for it. The shirt dips low enough no one is going to notice your plain clothes.”

“Great.” She started to tie closed the shirt but he stopped her. 

“Leave it. I think you look fine.” 

She pulled the strings apart hesitantly, taking his arm. “Let’s get this over with.”

With Clint wearing a silver and purple tunic that made him look like royalty and her in a very revealing top and tight pants, the room quieted when they entered. 

Natasha very purposefully didn’t look towards the high table, lowering her eyes to the ground when they got closer. She watched Clint sit next to Tony, before taking the one on Tony’s other side, next to an empty seat. She felt eyes on her from across the table, taking his time rolling up her long sleeves.

The first course came around, and she chatted with the girls she recognized from the kitchen, before munching on some fruit quietly. Tony leaned over to her. “The king looks like he wants to either throw you out of the tower or eat  _ you  _ for breakfast.”

Natasha scrunched up her nose briefly, before letting her face relax. “I‘m not talking to him.”

Tony sighed. “Just stop flirting with the serving girls before he does something stupid.”

Natasha scoffed. “Whatever.” 

The second course came around, and Natasha’s hair was messy, having run her hand through it to keep herself busy. 

Someone sat down next to her and she glanced up to see a blonde guy, before stabbing another bite of egg with her fork. _She didn’t like blondes. She liked darker hair and intense eyes that-_

Oh, the guy was talking. 

“-the Duke’s son, Collin.”

Natasha glanced up again. “Pleasure. I’m Natasha.” She took another bite, shifting to the side, uncomfortable with the guy’s gaze.

“So… I hear that you don’t have any suitors. Could I spend some time with you?”

Natasha finally looked the guy in the eye, caught off guard. “Uh… I don’t think-”

“Come on darling. I don’t bite.” The guy started to shift closer.

The guy was on the edge of getting too close, when a hand slammed down on the table in between them, a shadow looming over the guy. 

“You might not bite, but  _ I will _ .” The guy’s face drained of color. “Now get out of my sight.”

Natasha chuckled under her breath as the guy ran away.

Once the guy was out of the seat, James sat down heavily, frown on his face. “You won’t sit by me, then I’ll sit here… Keep you out of trouble.” He glared at the retreating back of the guy.

Natasha sighed, stabbing another bite of egg. “You do that your highness.” That itch had returned, the one wanting to just run or stab someone or kiss- she swore she was going to throw herself out of the tower if this continued. 

A hand stopped her from stabbing another piece of chicken. “What’s going on? What’s with you?”

She looked down at the hand on his wrist, the contact sending little waves of heat down her arm. Natasha pulled his hand from the man’s grip, standing. “Nothing! Nothing is wrong me you fool! Just- just leave me alone!”

 

Clint found her sitting in a back hallway and frowned down at her. “You’re not fine. What’s up.”

“I think I like him.”

“Wow. Really?” His voice was dry. “Natasha I knew that the second time you two talked… Now what’s  _ really  _ up?”

“I just- Ughhh! He’s so frustrating and hot and- I don’t know what to do!”

Clint grinned. “When a guy and guy like each other very much, they come together-”

“Clint! I’m not a kid! I mean I don’t know how to approach him and-” Natasha buried his face into his hands. “And I hate everything.”

“Look, have lunch with me.” She looked up warily. “No Tony, no anyone. Just me and you. Meet me in the gardens, in the back, in about four hours.”

Natasha sighed, standing. “Fine. I’m going to finish my breakfast in the kitchens.”

They split up.


	8. How To Shut Up Hot People

Natasha was running late, having got caught up in a book about weaponry, the same one she was carrying under her arm as she made her way through the gardens. 

She rounded the corner, freezing.

Clint and James were sitting together. 

They saw her and Clint glared at her. “Sit down.” 

Slowly she did, not meeting the king’s eyes. 

Clint huffed. “Now, since you two are actually helpless idiots, I’m here to make everything better. You’re both pining hopelessly after each other, so here’s your hint stupids! You like each other!” 

Clint then stormed off.

She looked up, wide-eyed. The dark eyes looking at her winked and Natasha felt her cheeks turn red.  “So… rumor has it, I make you nervous. At least that’s what I got from your brother’s long rant.”

Natasha grimaced. “He didn’t…”

“He sure did. Said I was driving you crazy?” James leaned forward. “ _ Am I _ driving you crazy,  _ sweetheart _ ?”

Natasha grabbed the water in front of her and took a large gulp. She could feel her cheeks burn like they were mini suns. “I- I’m not-” She looked down. “What she said, is it... true? You-”

“I’ve been pining after you since I saw you... I know that the move with the ordering you to stay in the castle was the wrong one, but I just wanted to see you again, never let you leave.” James laughed. “I thought you were just playing hard to get or something. You were in  _ my bed _ when you were sick.”

Natasha ducked her face. “I thought you were just being polite.”

“You’re adorable.”

They ate, the conversation turning to other subjects. 

Natasha finished her food first, trying to open her book, but closing it a minute later. “I can’t read when you’re staring at me.”

“Well I’m enjoying the view, so deal with it.”

Natasha tapped his foot, impatient. “You’re a slow eater.”

“And you’re impatient.” James smirked. “Come here. You can sit in my lap until I'm done. That should keep you from being bored.”

Natasha blinked, standing hesitantly and making her way around the table. James pulled her down on the chair in front of him, resting his head near Natasha’s ear. Natasha relaxed with a slight smile. “You’re tall.”

“And you’re whiny.” 

Natasha read silently as James ate the rest of his food. 

“Okay sweetheart. Up.” With a noise of complaint, Natasha stood up, moving so James could stand. 

The man took one of his hands. “You know, I really like that shirt.”

Natasha looked down, seeing it had slipped off one of her shoulders. She pushed it back up. “Be quiet.”

“You were the one that practically _made_ me touch you when you were sick! You don’t get to be shy!” 

Natasha frowned before recalling the cool hands on her bare chest. “Oh…”

James grinned. “Don’t worry love, I didn’t mind.”

She huffed, muttering, “ _ Fight me, _ ” under her breath

“You wanna?” James’s eyes widened. “We should have another training session! Come on!”

She was dragged to the training area, James shrugging off his shirt. 

Natasha swallowed thickly.  It was going to be hard to not get distract- 

She found herself on the ground, James’s knee on her chest. 

Deja vu.

“I wasn’t ready.”

“I know. You were too busy staring.” The cheeky grin earned him a glare. 

He helped Natasha up. 

Natasha this time was ready, dodging the arms and grapple attempts, landing a few hits before she was being pressed to the wall. 

“Y’know, I’m starting to think you just like pinning me to things.”

James smirked, eyes darting to her lips. “Am I  _ that  _ transparent?”

“You are.” Natasha glanced down at the man’s smirk, then back to his dark eyes. “Very transparent.”

James pulled one of his hands away from pinning her to the wall, carefully running it along Natasha’s bottom lip, before it went to tangle in her hair. “And what am I thinking now?” His face got dangerously close.

Natasha’s voice was hoarse, glancing down at the lips that were so close to hers. “Kiss me.” She licked her lips, locking her eyes with dark ones. “ _ Please _ .” 

Soft lips pressed against her briefly, before James moved back. “Are you sure-” 

Natasha just intertwined her free hand in the silky dark locks, pressing her lips to the man’s impatiently. 

Seeming to get the hint, James pushed her back against the wall, stealing her breath.  



End file.
